Neo Legend
by Muses Yin and Yang
Summary: Heroes aren't born, they're made. Except if you have the reincarnated spirit of the original wielder of the Master Sword. With new and old, friends and foe, this legend is one you won't soon forget. Zelink and other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Yin: Hello all! Welcome to Neo Legend! This story has been on my mind for a while, so I hope you also enjoy all the twists and turns!**

**Yang: The concept of this story is pretty original, and we're both huge Zelink fans. This will be a good read.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Link Hero shot up in a panic. His grey-blue eyes darted around the room, looking for what wasn't there. He let out his heald breath. Link ran his hand through his dark blonde locks to calm himself from the nightmare before rolling out of bed.

After slipping on a pair of jeans and a creme t-shirt, he meandered downstairs.

At the kitchen counter, Aryll sat with her legs swinging while munching on a bowl of cereal. "Hiya, Link!"

"G'morning." He gave her a grin as he passed, patting the top of the blonde head the exact same shade as his, pulled into two ponytails.

"Heading out Link?" His Grandmother asked from her position in front of the stove. Link nodded, and stepped out, the cries of "see ya later!" and "stay safe!" following him.

Stepping out the door, Link walked to the bus stop a few blocks down the street. Once it arrived, glowing with the blue light only Sheikah technology could admit, he got on and sat down. The bus rumbled down the stone street powered by the rails it laid on. It passed travelers, both pedestrians or horse riders.

Link stepped of the bus at Skyloft Center. It was filled with small, shops selling all sorts of things from potions to small tech. He walked past, only glancing at the merchandise.

Stepping inside the Lumpy Pumpkin, he meandered to the back left corner of the shop. There were already 4 drinks and pastries sitting on the table, guarded by a girl with wheat blonde hair. She was listening intently to the radio about the rise of the Yiga Clan.

"Hey Zelda," Link greeted as he slid into one of the seats next to her at the rounded table.

"Link!" she gave him a side hug. "How are you?"

"Great," he replied. "Where's Sheik?"

Sheik Nohansen was Zelda's twin brother, they looked exactly alike, just with Sheik being a few inches taller.

"Right here," the man in question announced. He and Link instantly did their long, complex handshake while Zelda laughed.

"Now all we're missing is Asha," Zelda commented. "I wonder where she is?"

"Give her a break, she just got back from school yesterday," Sheik drawled.

While Link, Zelda, and Sheik all attended The Academy for Knights and Mages, usually just called The Academy in Skyloft, Asha went to the small, prestigious Sheikah Institute of Technology. She had been tinkering with sheikah tech since she was old enough to hold the tools, and SIT was practically begging her to attend with their offer of a full ride.

"But Farore forbid someone wake her up," Link shuddered.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad," the girl in complained. Her amber red eyes were hidden behind her glasses, white hair flowing down her back.

"Yes you are," the three Hylians responded, before the entire party cracked up.

Asha slid into her seat with a sigh, the messenger bag slipping off her shoulder. "And I was going to give you all gifts too… I guess you don't want some new trinkets I was able to come up with. They're already patented, so…"

"Oh no, we still want those, snowflake," Sheik insisted.

She rolled her eyes as Zelda pleaded, "can we please?"

"Fine. We'll do that after," Asha finally conceded.

Time flew by for the group as they caught up about their respective classes over coffee, tea, and treats. The mirth grew as each story from their time apart was told, and the cackling grew so loud that the group was asked to quiet down.

As they finished up, Asha reached into her discarded bag. She pulled out a small object that resembled a beetle, with six legs and wings. It was a bigger than the animal normally was, and it was covered in complex runes and had glowing eyes.

"Give me your Sheikah Slate, Sheik," Asha demanded. He did as asked without complaint, and the rest of the group watched as Asha added a new rune.

"I made you a small drone. It was a test for something bigger, so they weren't mad at me for giving it to you. You can control it with your Slate, and the feed from the eyes will be transmitted to you. It's solar powered, so don't worry about charge unless you plan on being in dark places for large amounts of time," she explained, anding the Slate back to Sheik.

His eyes were wide, taking the Slate back, only to set it down and gingerly pick up the drone.

"This is…" Sheik trailed off, not able to put is awe into words. Setting the tech down softly, he gave Asha a hug, burying his head in her hair, muttering "thank you." Her cheeks were dusted a light pink as he pulled away.

Asha quickly revealed a medium sized box and handed it to Zelda. Opening it, she questioningly stared at the rows of small cubes inside.

"Those are recording devices. They record you, your voice and looks at the time, and when touched by the person it's keyed to, the message plays," Asha replied to the silent question.

Zelda beamed. "Thanks Asha, I'll put this to great use. Maybe I can record myself playing the harp or ocarina!"

"Where's my gift?" Link questioned when Asha didn;t reach into her bag yet again.

"It's outside. It was too big to bring in. I know you don't have a horse, so-"

Before Asha could finish, Link and Sheik had bolted outside. Asha and Zelda quickly followed after putting down the correct amount of rupees for their meal.

There was a large object covered by a sheet of canvas. Asha stepped up to it and pulled the material off with a flourish.

Underneath was something the Hylians had never seen before. It glowed slightly from the runes, but it looked like the ancient bridle and saddle for horses, smaller and compact. But the entire thing was on wheels.

"This is the Master Cycle Zero. Powered by the sun, it can take you places without the need to take care of a horse."

The group was silent until, "Well you clearly have a favorite."

"No i don't Sheik. I just tailored the tech to your needs."

"Well, looks like you put in a lot more effort for this."

"I actually didn't. It was found in some ruins, I just revamped it once SIT was done looking at it. I built the other tech myself."

"It doesn't matter," Zelda interrupted. "We should be thankful she could bring us anything at all. And we're making a scene."

The small party looked up to see the small crowd that had gathered. All glanced appreciatively at the tech they were waving around.

"Show's over!" Link declared, and most of the passersby went back to what they were doing.

"Race you to the Hylian Statue!" Sheik said before leaping onto his black horse and galloping away.

"No fair!" Zelda complained, but she had already climbed onto her white horse to give chase.

Asha scrambled onto her chestnut mare while Link slid gracefully onto the cycle.

As Asha raced off, Link gave a small smirk.

"Let's see what this can do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yin: Life, T****ime and I need to have a chat about my schedule. Until we do, random updates are in.**

**CHAPTER 2**

The wind hit Link in the face, causing cold tingles to erupt on his skin. His Mastercycle Zipped down the road and around the curves. Link had already sped by Asha and Zelda, and slid beside Sheik. The two boys spared each other a glance, smirking, before racing ahead.

Tearing around the curve, Link could see the silhouette of the Hylia Statue in the distance before a scream split the air.

Both Sheik and Link screeched to a halt before whipping around. Asha was sprawled on the ground, Zelda being held by a single Yiga warrior while another had their weapon drawn

As the boys raced closer, the Yiga pressed a cloth to Zelda's face. She slumped forward, and the two Yiga disappeared in an explosion of red paper. Hopping off their rides, Link stumbles over to Asha's unconscious body as Sheik slid to his knees. Scanning her body, there didn't seem to be any signs of injury other than the bruise forming on her temple.

Link turns to Sheik, who was still staring blankly ahead, his eyes vacant.

"Let's get Asha help, okay?" Link murmurs while lifting her up.

Sheik nods, and Link places Asha on her horse, and leads her while Sheik rode slowly beside them.

Reaching town, they tried to give Asha privacy, but someone saw them coming and the Knights stationed in Skyloft were waiting for them. Link passed Asha off to the medic and explained what happened to the Knight.

"We'll put this case with the other Yiga kidnappings," the knight told Link.

"Others?" Sheik whispered.

"Yeah, they seem to be going after blonde girls from the age of 15 to 17," the knight replied. "We're doing the best we can, but…" he trailed off.

Sheik got the message, he hopped on his horse.

"I'll break the news to my dad. See you around Link." He left before anyone could reply.  
"We'll do our best to find your friend," the knight assured Link before returning to his post. As everyone dispersed, Link stood stalk still. How could this had happened? Just earlier, the four of them were eating together in the Lumpy Pumpkin, but now…

Zelda was gone, Asha injured, and Sheik had closed himself off.

Sliding onto the master cycle, Link sped home. Entering the house, he found his grandmother in tears.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, holding the old woman in his arms

"The Yiga… they took Aryll!"

The pit of fear and anger only grew with the words. But Link hid it well as he let his grandmother sob into his chest.

The hospital visiting hours had barely started when Sheik barged into Asha's room, Link hot on his heels.

"That sadistic terrorist group is going to pay," Sheik snarled, throwing himself into the chair next to Asha's bed.

"Boys. Let the knights handle this. As you said, the Yiga are a cult and terrorist group-" Asha tried to sooth.

"We trained for this," Link protested. "We're the top students-"

"Exactly, top students. These are real-world problems, with real-world consequences. You can't just barge in and mess up a federal investigation!"

"They took family," Sheik countered. "I will not forgive them for that. The Yiga will pay for what they've done."

Asha looked as though she wanted to protest. "But… you could get hurt."

"Anyone could get hurt. Look at you! You did nothing, and yet you're confined to the hospital!"

Link placed his hand on Asha's shoulders. "No matter what, we will do our best to come back safely." She nodded.

"Well, you won't be using whatever junk y'all have on hand vb. Once I'm out, I'll see what tech I can create to help you," Asha sighed.

"The Knights of Hyrule had their chance. Now, it's our turn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yin: I am so sorry. After two surgeries, work, and finals, I finally got time to post. Thanks for keeping up with my hectic schedule!**

**Chapter 3**

Just a day later, the boys found themselves in Asha's basement. She had turned it into her own personal workshop. Tools hung on the walls, parts sprawled on the long work table, blueprints and journals dominated the desk.

"Okay.." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Y'all should have the necessities, like rupees, healing items, ect. You each have your own Sheikah Slate, so we've got communication down…"

"Calm down, Asha, we'll be fine," Link consoled her. He stood in his breastplate and boots, a iron sword strapped to his back. Sheik stood next to him, his lightweight chainmail underneath his street clothes.

"Link, your Slate." Once handed over, she uploaded a rather large file onto it.

"Hey, I'm going to lose all my storage!" Link complained.

"Shut it. This is an intricate AI system that will update you to help with your mission. It's called Fi. Take care of her." Asha explained.

Link took the slate back and slipped it in his pocket. Asha pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful," she insisted. Link smiled down at her. He nodded to Sheik, before walking out of the workshop. He looked every inch a hero.

"And this is for you." Asha handed Sheik a piece of paper. "She should be able to help you, more than I ever could. She has history fighting the Yiga."

Sheik snached the paper. "All the way in Castle Town, huh… guess I'll be in the Capitol."

Just as with Link, she pulled him into a hug. Asha pressed her face into his chest, her fingers digging into his back as she fought back tears.

"I'll be fine Asha. I promise you, all of us will come back. Me, Link, Zelda, and Aryll. We'll all be back."

She nodded, then slowly released him.

"I'll be working down here to see if I can figure anything out. New protection or weapons I can develop, a reason that all this is happening. I'll tell you if anything changes."

Sheik gave a forlorn grin, then walked towards his adventure.

"May the goddesses protect them all…"

Zelda's head was swimming from the drugged haze forced upon her. What had happened? She was riding, and then…

Zelda shot up, then groaned and clutched her head with the sudden movement.

"Well, that's a surprise. I didn't take you as a fighter," a voice drawled.

Zelda cracked open her eyes. She could see the outline of the stone cell, and a black blob floating in the center.

"You're an imp?" Zelda exclaimed when her vision finally cleared.

"I was cursed this way. I am actually a Twili, but the usurper Zant wanted me out of the way."

Zelda noded. "Know anything about where we're being kept?"

"In the dungeons of some fortress. Only ones being kept here, so we must be important." the Imp spat the last word out.

"We need to get out of here. My family and friends must be worried," Zelda's voice trembled. She didn't remember Asha being taken, but were Link and Sheik okay/ Her only hope was that they didn't do anything rash.

"You're a mage?" the Imp questioned. "We can get out. They were dumb enough to not restrict magic down here. Help me take back the Kingdom of Twilight and I'll help you find your friends."

Zelda pondered the idea, then stuck out her hand. "Sure. I'm Zelda."

The Imp shook her hand with a toothy smirk. "Midna."


End file.
